The Tea Romance Diaries
by Starian Princess
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the romantic tales of Tea Gardner, told from her point of view. Entry 3: Beyond Dreams xBakuraTeax
1. The Rain Isn't So Bad xSetoTeax

**The Tea Romance Diaries  
****By Starian Princess**

_A collection of oneshots following the romantic tales of Tea Gardner, told from her point of view._

* * *

Entry 1 - The Rain Isn't So Bad

_As it begins to rain, Tea contemplates her relationship with her current boyfriend; the ups and downs, and his somehow fascinating blue trench coat._

* * *

Propping myself against the hard trunk, I brought my eyes up to stare at the cloudy sky. Was it going to rain? I pondered this then shook my head. Surely, the heavens wouldn't be giving us such a hard day today. We had, after all, gone through quite a hectic week. Well, at least I had. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Honestly, half the population of Domino High would probably say that I was crazy or something to be dating him. Yugi, for one, had not taken it very likely. He was the first one I had told my little secret to, since I thought that he would be happy for me. I guess I was half wrong.

At first, he'd just stared at me, his mouth agape and his eyes never leaving mine. But the minute I stood up to stare out the open window, he had come back to life in full force. He started asking questions; anything and everything, and I simply couldn't take answering them all. That day, I had gotten a bad headache due to his pestering. And the thing was that he didn't even seem to realize that I was counting on his support.

Though, at least his reaction proved to be better than that of Joey's and Tristan's. Now that had been quite a day. I had trusted that I was able to fully prepare myself for their responses. I guess I was wrong, again.

They had frozen up completely, their eyes searching mine. They probably thought that I was making up some sort of sick joke. And to their dismay, I wasn't. After I had reaffirmed that this was indeed no laughing matter, Joey's face took on a color of red and he ran out the classroom.

And it was then that I remembered that _he_ was waiting for me by the lockers.

Oh dear… A few minutes later, I had heard some yelling, cursing and banging. Afraid for both my friend and my boyfriend, I ran out as fast as I could, leaving a pale Yugi and still-seated Tristan in my wake.

Luckily, nothing serious had happened… yet. Or so I thought.

Joey was leaning against a locker, his forehead against the cold surface and his hands pushing against it for support. While _he_ was standing a few centimeters away with his arms folded against his chest in defiance.

He gave me a look,_ the_ look to be precise and I nodded. Then he walked off without saying a word. Inside, I was glad that he didn't do anything more than that. It wouldn't have looked pretty if he had tried to fight back.

Moving towards my blonde friend, I went to his side and immediately noticed a bruise forming on his right cheek. Oh. So he did fight back after all.

When I think about it, _he_ was probably the only one there for me this whole time. The night that Yugi wouldn't leave me alone, he had come over to see how my "confession" had gone. _He_ had been the one to take me for a nice relaxing dinner back at his place, and _he_ had been the one who erased my troubles with a single ministration. But I don't need to get into that now.

After I had somehow soothed the "savaged beast" namely Joey Wheeler, I had called him and talked to him for over four hours on the phone. The conversation was typical. First, there was my apologizing, then his endless complaints and bickers. One would have thought that he wasn't the type to do so, and actually I was the only one who'd had the privilege to witness this. Oh yes, and there was Mokuba as well. But I doubt _he_ would let his younger brother hear half as much as I'd been allowed to.

Even though the past few days had been such tiring ones, I'm relieved that my friends know. All the secrecy was beginning to get to me, and I'm sure he noticed as well. After all, it was he who had given me the option of telling my friends.

He can be so unbelievably blunt when he wants to be. And other times, he prefers to be quiet; to watch as things fell into place. But that's him in the inside. Usually he's this power-hungry tyrant who has no time for anyone else but himself on the outside. Yes, that's what I used to think before I realized that there was indeed something wonderful under that cold exterior of a CEO.

I like looking on the better side of things. He just thinks that I'm too naïve. Hmm… But I think that he's the immature one. We're both hardheaded. That's one of the reasons why it would have been impossible for us to get together; neither one of us would back down especially to each other. But that's also a point that makes us the perfect match. At least, that's what I think.

He once said that one of the reasons why he was attracted to me was because I was the only one who could make him absolutely tick. I had looked at him, confused and amused at the same time. And then I answered that I thought the same. We really are a pair meant-to-be.

Before this whole confession thing started, we had been struggling with a hard relationship. We constantly met in secret and we would take the time to push back just to see each other. We, of course, couldn't go anywhere else together. The media was always on finding the latest news about him because he was young, filthy rich, good-looking, and still supposedly single. Oh, if only they knew.

Whenever he had late meetings, I would go to his house (since I conveniently had a key) and unsurprisingly, that was also how Mokuba had caught us. No, he didn't catch us on the phone or saw me unlocking the door, or anything like that. He caught us in a compromising position in fact. I laughed. Now, I wish he had caught us the "normal" way, the former.

Even in a relationship, that didn't mean we didn't hurt each other. Oh yes, there were times when we were still at each other's throats. We would fight, shout and try to break each other. We never succeeded though. Like I said, we're both stubborn; none of us would ever back down from a challenge.

I still ask myself how I ended up here, in this situation and with _him_ of all people. But I still haven't come up with an answer.

I see him now, walking up the trail and he seems to be in a good mood. I'm not sure how I can tell but I know that he's happy. I'm glad. It's a rare treat to see him look so carefree. I decided that I rather liked this look better than any other, even more than the face he made when he was concentrated on-… I really don't need to get into that now.

He appears next to me and I notice his trench coat. It's the blue one today, I muse. And I decided that I liked this one the most. It brought out his eyes, deep (sometimes cold) and endless, and so easy for me to fall into. He doesn't know this of course, as those orbs focus on mine.

He leans in and he places his hand on my arm, wanting me to lean in as well. And I comply because I would simply love to feel his lips on mine in a searing duel for dominance. I have to admit, although he can look emotionless at times, his kisses were nothing like that. They are passionate and so full of life.

We draw back to catch our breath and I find myself blushing as he grins at me, because I know that grin is used on no one else but me.

My eyes land on the ends of his coat, spread across the grass as he leans in again to nuzzle against my neck. I suddenly find it very fascinating, and I wonder if he'd ever let me wear it for a change.

The clapping of thunder is heard on cue and we look at each other momentarily, before we start to get up and get ready to run. And while he's looking up at the sky in obvious irritation, I hide a smile.

I still don't know where this relationship will be going, but I'm fully prepared to stick around for as long as he'd like me to. I think of this as I watch him remove his trench coat and hand it to me. I guess the rain isn't so bad after all.

**-OWARI-**

A/N  
If you'd like to make a request for a oneshot, here are some things you might want to remember:  
-Your request must have be pro-Tea/Anzu. I really don't fancy bashing very much.  
-For this project, I have opted not to include any sort of _yaoi_ or _yuri_ hintings. Sorry guys, I won't be entertaining those requests here either.  
-I am only doing oneshots for this project, so please no multi-chaps. You want those, either send me a PM or request through livejournal (see my profile).  
-These shots will be in Tea's POV, whether you've specified or not.


	2. At Long Last xRyouTeax

**The Tea Romance Diaries  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

Entry 2 - At Long Last

_Sometimes, it takes a little push for you to realize what your true feelings are. And sometimes, you have to be the one who gives yourself that little push._

* * *

My legs were trembling… really bad. My breathing had turned into staggered puffs of air. Yami had taken my hand and given it a tight squeeze. I turned to him and took in his reassuring smile. The look in his eyes- I would have melted at the sight of them, if not for this feeling in my gut.

"Thank you, Tea. You've made me happy; the happiest I could ever be. I'll be looking for my memories and I'll have you by my side as well." I try to smile back. I _think_ I'm doing the right thing. I mean, after so long, the time has finally come. I'd consider this the ultimate test.

Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, and Mai… Even Kaiba and Mokuba were there. If I was going to do this then I'd have to take whatever they might think as well. What would Joey say? He'd be shocked, and then he'd probably throw a nasty fit after. None of them would ever look at me the same anymore. I don't know why but I care- I still do. I wish I didn't. Maybe it's because there's a really big chance of rejection here.

But…

I'd been sure he'd felt it too. He understood me. He seemed to sense what was going on between us; this chemistry that we'd always ignored until the very last moment. What thoughts could be going on in his head right now? I wonder.

Did he miss me? Did he want to hold me in his arms? Was he remembering the time we'd spent together before this- before all this mess had started? I think that I'm the only one who thinks that this is a mess though.

I sigh inwardly. There is just no way- I can't do this to Yami. He means the world to me. He was everything I'd wanted, everything I thought I needed. If only I weren't so fickle. If only I could have stayed contented with this- what he and I had; what he _thinks_ we _still_ have. I can't just let this go. We've been through so much already.

But…

I'd been through so much already withhim as well. He told me that I was his light; the one piece of his soul that could never fall into darkness- that darkness being that of his darker half. He'd promised me all these things and for some reason, I somehow already knew that he was very much capable of keeping his promises.

With Yami, it had always been a matter of taking chances. I'd had to leave so many things to fate, like I was waiting for someone else to run my life for me. I'd never breathed a word of this to him though. Yami would have called this all off.

Suddenly, I now know where this all went wrong. This mess had started because of me. I am the sole reason why I'm so unhappy now. Everything had gone this way simply because I'd started it.

I had started to lie- to deceive all my friends and more importantly, myself.

But…

Somehow, I know hewould have still accepted me despite all this madness I've brought onto myself. He would have swooped down like a gallant knight and carried me off into the sunset. There was no need to worry, no need to feel guilt- that's how I'd felt when I was with him.

I see a familiar head of white coming our way and as Yami turns, everyone does as well. He's so much like the leader of a pack of wolves, I muse. But my pondering is ceased as our eyes meet.

His hazel ones bore into mine and I can't help it. I flush a deep crimson. No one has taken notice since all their attention is on him. He's leaving too. He was going back to England; he'd informed us only a week ago. It was simply too soon.

I feel my eyes sting as uncontrollable tears manage to find their way, despite my trying to keep them in. I clutch the handle of my duffle bag firmly. We're going on two separate ways to two different continents. But the difference is when Yami and I return in three weeks, he won't be coming back. I'm never going to see him again.

"Tea…" I look up, trying to put on my best smile. He can see through it. He pulls me into a warm embrace- an embrace I'm going to miss very much.

We're a fair distance away from the others so he takes the time to gently say in my ear, "I'll miss you, more than anyone else. You know that don't you?"

It was so simple, how he said those words. But we both know that there was something stemming deeper- much deeper.

My lips tremble and the only thing I can utter is his name.

"R-Ryou…"

I can't control what I'm doing. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and he faces me, as surprised as I am. And I shake my head.

"It's a kiss farewell."

I think I've made him want to cry now too. He moves forward and takes me in his arms once more. We may be making a scene now. What would Yami think?

I find that I don't really mind anymore.

We pull away from each other and I start walking back towards the others as he, in turn, starts to walk towards the shuttle that'll take him to his plane.

He's really leaving. He's really leaving me. He's really leaving me now at this very moment. And I'm not going to do anything about it.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yami pulls me into his arms now and I simply comply, since I can't do anything else. I can hear him trying to soothe me, his dark velvet voice placing me into some kind of trance.

"Don't worry, Tea, I'll make you forget. This trip won't be about anything else, but us." I blink. No, something's wrong here. I don't want to forget. I don't want to let go. I don't want to watch him leave. I don't want him to leave me. I think I'm making the biggest mistake of my life.

Something inside me snaps and suddenly, I'm letting my heart do the thinking. I pull away from Yami and catch a fleeting look of disappointment pass across his face. He'd known. He'd known about us.

I can't forget that he cared. He had still cared despite all the things I'd done. I smile sadly and face the other way. I can't look at him, or at any one of our friends who probably look utterly dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Yami." That's all I could say and with that, I took off in a run.

I was running towards Ryou. My Ryou. The only person I want to be with. The only person I could ever want to be with.

Sometimes, it takes a little push for you to realize what your true feelings are. And sometimes, you have to be the one who gives yourself that little push. All I had to do was face him, get on that plane, and not care where we were headed- it was with whom I wanted to be with most that mattered.

I think I failed this test. But it probably all depends on how you look at it. I'll tell you something interesting though; failing's never felt so right before.

**-OWARI-**

A/N: Want to request a shot? Check the first entry for the guidelines.


	3. Beyond Dreams xBakuraTeax

**The Tea Romance Diaries  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

Entry 3 - Beyond Dreams

_A game turned into something more than she could have possibly imagined._

* * *

I can feel him, his eyes following me; every move I make and where ever I go. I'm frightened, to say the least. It's difficult really, to go about my duties with him… right there, poised against the wall. I know, most definitely, that he's smirking right now- a smirk scheming and devious and… so full of promise that it sounds romantic. And I don't want it to seem that way.

I dare a quick glimpse in his direction. Bad idea. His ominous gaze, no matter how much I wish myself to hate it, draws me in. It keeps me there and now I'm staring openly. It's not like he minds though.

"Like what you see?" He drawls, clearly amused and ready with more things to throw at me. I bite my tongue. If I retort, what would he say? He was never one to back down, neither was I. We'd always played this game, his game. I never wanted to at first, but it proved a challenge. And Ra knows, I _love_ challenges.

I sigh inwardly. I'm almost as bad as him. I shift my attention once more to my chores; a rag in one hand, a bucket of water in the other. And then I reply, "It depends. What do you think I was looking at?"

I supposed it was a safe answer for he didn't say anything for a while. I was then able to finish up most of the wall I'd started with, before he so suddenly thought to join me. I don't know why the palace guards don't detect him at all. Perhaps the pharaoh was wrong in choosing his men. Regarding my past experiences with them, I can clearly say that his so-called protection is nothing more than a bunch of overpaid slackers with more muscle than mind. And if my verdict isn't reason enough, well, the sole proof of such conclusion was standing not even five paces away.

"What are you thinking of?" Momentarily taken aback, I turn again to face him. Now a frown has marred his features and he is looking at me almost accusingly. I shrug to this and tell him exactly what is on my mind, "I was merely wondering how come the guards don't seem to realize that a thief has broken into their pharaoh's home."

His eyes shimmer and I allow a smile, a small one but nevertheless.

"I am the King of Thieves, Tea. The pharaoh's lowly servants are no match for me." Talk about male pride in all its certified glory. I raise a brow.

"Well, I am but a lowly servant myself. And clearly time and time again I have shown you that, indeed, I am a match for you, aren't I?" He chuckles to this, dark and mysterious. He then moves closer to stand directly in front of me, letting his hand graze my cheek. I don't protest. I find that it doesn't work anyway. When he wants something, he will stop at nothing to take it.

"You," He blows lightly, the action causing my bangs to flutter away from my face, "are an exception." He then moves in slowly, taking his time.

I raise my arms, the rag and the bucket left forgotten on the floor, and wrap them around his neck just as his lips meet mine. I pull him in even closer, savoring the warmth, needing it there.

We stop for air, still joined by our hands- his arms swift to take their place around my waist, and mine carefully tangled in his long white (almost silver) hair. It's beautiful; no one else fascinates me so.

"You were bothered earlier." It is a statement, not a question. He looks at me, dare I think, almost affectionately and I can't lie. I let my gaze drop.

"How did you know?" My voice is nothing but a breathless whisper as I lean on him for support.

He strokes my back. I'm still, in a way, surprised. He's never acted this way before, it is beyond us. It is beyond our game, our borderline. It's almost as if he… cares. No, but I cannot let myself think that. In time, this… attraction will vanish and we will be what we once were; nothing more than strangers. I know nothing of him and he, nothing of me. I am just and always will be the palace maid, and he, oh he, the thief who had by chance broken in one faithful night. It was a night perhaps given by destiny, I muse.

"I've known you long enough." His answer is simple and in bittersweet longing, I press a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

"You know nothing about me." I almost gasp as my eyes meet his after my response. There is… hurt there. I am confused. Why? Is it possible…? No, of course not.

"Tell me why you were bothered." His voice turns harsh; his arms if possible tighten around my waist, keeping me from taking a step back. I don't want to answer him.

"Tell me." He presses as my head turns away. I can tell he is losing his patience.

I sigh and finally find it in myself to give him what he wants, "I am bothered because we are… a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes," I nod, "we are just a dream. We met, felt this… attraction towards each other, and soon we will awaken from it." That is all I can manage before my tears fall. I never wanted to show weakness but because of him, because of this man I can do nothing but.

I expect him to let go of me, but he… He moves his hand to brush away my tears.

I can only stare in wonder as he looks at me, clearly nothing but desire and… (Can it be?) Yes, love evident in those captivating hazel eyes of his. I let out a whimper and he growls in frustration as he pushes my head towards his again, and he kisses me, wills me to feel it- to feel what he feels. And in that moment, I do indeed feel it.

"If this is nothing more than a dream, I would like to remain asleep forever, Tea. Believe me, I would."

I smile at him. I believe it now appropriate to tell him what I have always wanted to tell him, "Bakura, I love you."

**-OWARI-**

A/N: Written for **Nefer**. Since you couldn't decide whether you wanted Ryou or Yami Bakura, I tried to interlace both personalities. And since ancient Egypt brings to mind Yami Bakura more, I used his character. Want to your own shot? Check the first entry for the guidelines.


End file.
